You dont own me
by DesTeufelsGeneral
Summary: Lucius Malfoys Tochter strebt nach Freiheit, um aus den alten Familientraditionen auszubrechen. Doch ahnt sie nicht, was die Freiheit für einen grausamen Tribut fordert.


Disclaimer: Nix meins, außer die Idee, alles J.K.Rowling ihrs heul, verdiene auch kein geld...

Songfic - you dont own me- club der teufelinnen

Eine Geschichte über die Freiheit und deren Preis

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Müde betrachte ich mein Spiegelbild. Es ist schon lange her, als ich es das letzte Mal gemacht habe, ich glaube sogar, das ist das erste Mal. Ich sehe aus wie eine richtige Malfoy, keine Frage, die blonden Haare, die feinen Gesichtszüge und natürlich der edle Schmuck. Aber so richtig Glücklich bin ich damit nicht. Ein Klopfen reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Ja bitte?", sage ich nach gewohnter Malfoy Manier, und die Tür öffnet sich mit einem leisen Schrei.

„Bist du fertig, Ashryalé?", deine grauen Augen mustern mich und deine Stimme ist wie immer eiskalt.

„Ja Vater", seufzte ich kraftlos und erhob mich.

Das smaragdgrüne Kleid tänzelte um meine Beine, als ich die lange Treppe hinunter schritt.

„Sieht sie nicht schön aus?", flüsterte meine Mutter leise zu Vater, der eine Augenbraue in die Höhe zog:

„Wenn sie endlich mal was mit ihren Haaren machen würde, dann wäre sie einer Malfoy gerecht! So wird sie nie einer Heiraten wollen!"

Deine Worte treffen mich tief im Herzen und ein ungewohntes Gefühl von Wut machte sich in mir breit. Ehe ich mich versah, stand ich vor dir und holte tief Luft:

_**You dont own me! I am not just one of your many toys! You don't own me! Don't say I cant go with other boys!**_

"Ich mag zwar deine Tochter sein, und an das Blutsgesetz gebunden sein, doch ich bin keine Puppe die man nach beliebigen verändern kann! Vielleicht kannst du es nicht verstehen, aber ich habe auch Gefühle!", donnerte ich dir entgegen, und schon bei dem ersten Wort wusste ich das ich zu weit gegangen war, doch das war mir jetzt egal.

Meine Mutter guckte schockiert über meinen plötzlichen Ausbruch ängstlich zu dir, wo du mich mit unterkühlter Stimme zurecht wies.

„Zügel dein Temperament junge Dame, oder es setzt was! Kein Wunder, das du bei deinem Verhalten keinen Antrag bekommen wirst!", zischtest du und dein Gesicht war nahe bei meinem.

„Du besitzt mich nicht", flüsterte ich ganz leise, und ehe ich mich versah, bekam ich eine Ohrfeige.

Eine Träne lief mir die Wange hinab, während ich erneut Luft holte.

„ Verstehst du es nicht?! Ich will nicht früh heiraten und meinen Mann eine makellose Ehefrau sein! Ich will Studieren und selbst Erfahrungen machen! Ich will mir selbst meinen Freund aussuchen und glücklich werden und nicht mit einem von dir ausgesuchten Politiker irgendwo versauern! Hör endlich auf, mir mein Leben zu verbieten!", schrie ich dir entgegen und wurde unsanft am Arm gepackt.

Deine kalte Hand, die sich fest um meinen Arm schlang, ließ mich schaudern.

„Pass auf was du sagst!", drohtest du mir mit einem scharfen Ton, doch ich erwiderte dir schon wieder:

_**And don't tell me what to do! And don't tell me what to say! And please when I go out with you, don't put me on display.**_

"Hör auf mir vorzuschreiben was ich zu tun und zu sagen habe, ich bin kein Kind mehr! Und höre bitte damit auf mich in der Öffentlichkeit zu präsentieren wie ein Stück Vieh!", ein Flehen lag in meiner Stimme, doch du ignoriertest es.

Du bist eigentlich eine Person, die es nicht gewohnt war, wenn man dir wiedersprach, doch dafür reagiertest du merkwürdig ruhig.

„Das sind Erziehungsmaßnamen die von Nöten sind, damit du irgendwann nicht so endest wie die Weasleys!", presstest du durch die Lippen hindurch und dein Griff verstärkte sich deutlichst.

**_You don't own me- dont try to __change__ me in any way! You don't own me, don't tie me down because I did never stay._**

„Du besitzt mich nicht, hör endlich auf mich zu verändern! Und höre auf , mich an dich zu binden, denn ich werde bei dir nicht ewig bleiben!",

Tränen stiegen mir erneut in die Augen und ich sah, wie meine Mutter dich schon Gewaltsam festhalten musste, damit du mich nicht noch mal Gewaltsam zurecht weisen würdest.

„Du bist zu jung um das zu verstehen! Die Welt ist zu grausam für ein Mädchen! Später wenn du mal vor meinem Grab stehst, wirst du es vielleicht verstehen, dass ich nur Gutes für dich wollte!", sprachst du gezwungen ruhig und dein Griff löse sich leicht.

**_I am young and i love to be young! I am free and I love to be free! So life my life so where I want! To say and do what ever I want!_**

"Du hast Recht, Ich bin jung, doch ich liebe es jung zu sein! Ich bin frei und ich liebe es frei zu sein! Ich will leben, wie ich mein Leben leben will, möchte sagen und tun was ich gerne möchte! Und ich möchte selbst entscheiden können, wen ich lieben werde.", mit diesen Worten riss ich mich los und stürmte die Treppe nach oben.

Eilig packte ich meine Sachen und ließ noch am selben Abend das Schloss der Malfoys hinter mir.

Es war das letzte Mal, dass du mich sahst, bevor man mich grausam ermordete.

Ende

The End


End file.
